Wild Water Buffalo
At up to more than a tonne in weight, the wild water buffalo (Bubalus arnee) is a massive, powerful animal, with a wider horn span than any other bovid. Other names for this bovid species include Asian buffalo, Asiatic buffalo, and wild Asian buffalo. These crescent-shaped, ribbed horns are heavy-set at the base, tapering to a narrow tip, and are larger in males than females, sometimes spanning over two metres. Large, splayed hooves are also advantageous for walking in the muddy, marshy ground on which this buffalo grazes. The animal has a sparse covering of long, ashy-grey to black hair, with dirty-white ‘stockings’ up to the knees. The tail is relatively long and bushy at its tip, and a distinctive white ‘V’ marks the lower neck. Roles * It played Hippopotamus in The Tiger King (Samwei1234 version) and The Tiger King 2: Simba's Pride * It played Muskox in Brother Leopard * It played Needleman in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in ASIAN ANIMAL and INDIAN ANIMAL * It played Common Hippopotamus in Indonesia Series Gallery Wild Water Buffalo.jpg Asian Buffalo.jpg TWT Asian_Buffalo.png jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) CTCD Buffalo.jpg JEL-WaterBuffaloes.jpg|Jungle Emperor the brave can change the future (2009) Water_Buffalo.png|Water Buffalo (Rodeo Stampede) Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Evan Almighty Water Buffalos.png Wild Kratts Buffalo.jpg Junglecubs-s02ep006-mouse-mongoose-monkey-buffalo-wolf-rhinoceros-and-ostrich.jpg Batw 019 water buffalo.png Star meets Wild Water Buffalo.png Jungle Cruise Python and Water Buffalos.jpg Buffalo, Water (Mulan).png|Mulan (1998) Kih1MLg.png|Fate/Zero (2011-2012) Disney Crossy Road Buffalo.png Zootopia-Concept-Art-disneys-zootopia-38894872-1024-536.jpg Bovinae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Wild Water Buffalo.png Asian megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Indian mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Six Flags Water Buffalo.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-water-buffalo.png Water-buffalo.jpg hqdefault - 2019-12-01T214816.309.jpg Rileys Adventures Wild Water Buffalo.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Wild Water Buffalo.jpg Books BB966D09-9CED-4D03-A6A6-916629CA43F5.jpeg 6C0F4A7E-EB89-4C75-9BA8-A7BA8ED58E2E.jpeg 7C55899D-815C-4249-9916-7DE5EEEFB6CA.jpeg 0E18921A-9EB7-4C82-A853-5401028BCE1E.jpeg 449A7E9E-A6F2-4B07-88E3-E951428937F7.jpeg 9DC97204-685D-47F5-84E4-B8146BD3FD71.jpeg BDCC8EB2-9E2F-4FCE-BDF9-19B7815D62BC.jpeg See Also * American Bison * Wisent * Gaur * Cape Buffalo * Tamaraw * Banteng * Water Buffalo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Stampede Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:National Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Taronga Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals